(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a performance data processing apparatus for processing, based on the performance data produced by playing a keyboard musical instrument such as an electronic musical instrument or a piano, said performance data in such fashion as to be able to be printed out or displayed in the form of, for example, a music score free from unnecessary rests.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Attempts have been made, of late, to provide a keyboard musical instrument such as an electronic musical instrument or a piano with a performance data storing means to display or print out a music score or to realize an automatic playing on the musical instrument, based on the stored performance data.
However, in such conventional performance data processing apparatuses as mentioned above, the performance data of the playing has been faithfully stored, and the stored data has been reproduced faithfully also.
Now, in case a music score as shown in, for example, FIG. 1B is to be played, there arises, between the respective adjacent notes, a very trifle length of time in which the player's finger is detached from the depressed key. Especially, in case a music score carrying a series of notes of a same pitch appearing in a train is to be played on the keyboard instrument, the player will necessarily detach his finger off the pertinent depressed key once before starting another depression of this same key, and then he will again depress this same key again, and such key-depression and key-release actions will continue one after another in succession.
As such, when such performance data are faithfully stored, the respective short periods of time of key-releases occurring between respective adjacent notes will be stored, in fact, in the form of rests, respectively. Thus, the music score which is displayed or printed out based on the stored performance data will contain too many unnecessary rests. In case an automatic playing is carried out on such performance data, the reproduced sounds of the playing will become utterly unnatural.